Summer Halloween
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Toshiro, Rangiku, and Annabelle are on a mission to track strange spiritual pressure. By going to a costume party! Oh Boy! Sorry that this took do long and is in two parts!
1. Part 1

Bleach

Summer Halloween

Annabelle loved this day. Mostly because it's a cool summer day with a party later tonight and you have to dress up.

"Why are we here again?" The captain asked. "Trying out costume ideas. I haven't been to a party in years and this is a way to investigate the house where that dark spiritual pressure is coming from." Annabelle said.

"What do you think?" Rangiku came out in a full black body suit and cat ears. "Really good." Annabelle said hiding her real thoughts. "I really like this plan. Going in disguise to a party then sneaking off to complete the mission. So much fun." Someone was happy.

"Remember this is important." "Captain needs one too. Ah! Here, put these on." Rangiku handed Annabelle some wolf ears. "No!" Annabelle laughed. "Just the ears. Look they go on your head. You don't need a full costume." Annabelle explained. Toshiso rolled his eyes and let Annabelle put the ears on his head. "Aw! You look so cute!" Rangiku said.

"Well, with how tight that body suit is, you might just rip it, if not let someone else. You do seem to be attracting some attention." Rangiku looked around the room. "Annabelle!" She turned around to face her. "It is tight. I think it best to not make yourself a snack to tease others." Toshiso laughed quietly but Rangiku screamed and stormed off.

"There. No more teasing. You do look good though." Annabelle said. Toshiso turned red. "And what are you wearing?" He dared ask. "An old outfit that I have." Which was what?

At the party, Toshiso was wearing his wolf ears an Rangiku was having her fun with her black top and pink skirt with her cat ears and tail. Where was Annabelle? This was her idea so she needs to be here. "Miss?" "Shut up! I have guess here! I don't need you to get in my way!" That was here now.

What was she wearing? "Sorry I'm late. This old thing needed a little magic touch. Or Momo and a sewing machine." She was a ballerina? "Ice skater. I love to skate on the ice in the winter time." That explains it.

Still her light blue and white outfit was just stunning.

"Rangiku seems to be having fun." Toshiro just nodded. "We can use that as an opportunity. She stays here, We sneak across the road."

Simple.

"Let's do it."

So they left the house and ran to the one across the way. Inside the other house it was dark but the spiritual pressure was still lingering around.

"It still is powerful but not like it was before." She did make a good point. "If that's the case someone is using this room to increase themselves." Toshiro said.

Annabelle wasn't arguing. "You had that?" "The outfit? Yes. I loved ice skating as a child. But that was before I realized I died and now I'm stuck as a fifteen year old. But I had this outfit since ten. And it still fits. Hated the original color. So used bleach and blue dye." She was happy wearing that.

Toshiro had to hide his face. As she turned around.

"Little to exposed in the back but I still love it." Annabelle said. Suddenly there were voices. "Quick!" They both hid in a closet while someone came in.

"What are you doing?" A girl? "Just finding some privacy."

Great! "So not!" Annabelle closed her eyes not wanting to see this.

"You don't-" "No! I really don't. Living on the streets for three years then going to high school seeing couples at every turn was not my kind of thing."

He was turning red. The others were giggling. "Make it stop! I don't want to hear this!" She really wasn't liking this.

Annabelle being so innocent hated make-out noises.

Toshiro covered her ears and pulled her close. "I'm here." Annabelle was silent. Toshiro was the captain so he had to be the "Adult" most times. And Annabelle was still a child.

Then the couple soon left.

"Thanks." Annabelle didn't look at him as she left the closet. He took a breath. The warmth of Annabelle made him blood boil.

"Annabelle. If you need to talk I'm here for you." "I know. But honestly, I don't want to remember a make-out session."

True. He had Rangiku making fun of him and Annabelle.

Suddenly, the pressure in the room changed.

"What are you doing here?" It was the boy that stopped Annabelle when she arrived. "Privet talk." She quickly said.

"You shouldn't be here." Why did he look so scared?

"Your dead!" Toshiro realized he had a chain. Hollow! It arose from the floor boards grabbing Annabelle before either of them could do a thing.

"No! Please just let her go!" The boy shouted and begged.

The hollow roared. _"NO ONE BUT ME!"_

It talked? Spoke? What?

"Sorry but I'm not his!" Annabelle reached for her sword. Then tried to reach for Toshiro. Annabelle wasn't like any other reeper. She wasn't a Soul Reeper.

She WAS a Reeper! The special kind that are driven by grief and revenge. Her mother was one too. All she had to do was take a small bit of his Banki's power and she changes completely.

Toshiro reached for her and slightly touched her hand.

 _"WHAT ARE YOU?!"_ The hollow asked. Releasing Annabelle.

"A Reeper! From the Reeper colony." She said. Her look changed. She had pure white hair and a flowing white gown. Her skin turned a light shade of Blue except her lips and eyes. Her lips were Purple and her eyes a Dark Blue like the night sky.

 **Ice Spikes!**

She shouted attacking the Hollow. Sending Pointed Ice sickles at it.

"What are you doing?! That's my sister!" The boy shouted.

"She's dead!" And You will be too!" Toshiro said and knocked him out.

Rangiku on the other hand felt spiritual pressure coming from outside. "Where did they go?" She then hears a roar and felt a chill down her spin. "Captain!" She yelled and ran outside. She got her sword out ready to fight.

The fight was lasting a while.

 _"YOU WON'T STOP ME!"_ The hollow said.

"You'd be surprised." Annabelle laughed.

 _"YOU FEEL PAIN! LOSE! HURT!"_

Annabelle ignored it and attacked again.

The hollow however, saw an opening and took it. Striking Annabelle, sending her across the room. Falling Hard.

"Annabelle!" Toshiro yelled. Rangiku used her Bani while Toshiro ran over to help Annabelle.

"I'm fine." She says coughing. There was blood everywhere. "She is a tough one. For a girl Hollow." Blood was all over her face and cloths. "We need to finish this."

"No! You stay." He told her. "But She is almost down! Like I said-" "And WE Will. But you need to rest. Rangiku and I can handle this." He looked at her softly. "You have done enough."

He ran back over to Rangiku and they both worked hard to defeat the Hollow.

 _"NO!"_ Finally it was done. _"I WILL BE BACK! YOU CAN'T HIDE YOUR PAIN FROM ME! REEPER!"_

Toshiro looked over at Annabelle who looked like she was in pain but not just physical pain. Something she wasn't telling him.

"Rangiku. Take the boy. I'll get Her back to her house so she can heal. Enjoy the rest of the party." He said. Rangiku jumped with joy. Grabbing the boy and running off. She was without a doubt going to drink silly.

Toshiro picked Annabelle up and carried her to her abandoned apartment.

So Sorry! I didn't realize just how long this was when I first wrote this. So this will be part one and the rest will be Part two!

Again Sorry!


	2. Part 2

And Now, Part 2!

"Ow! That hurts!" Annabelle says as Toshiro helped her to her couch and got bandages.

He didn't say a word to her.

"That boy..." Annabelle drifted. "He was tortured by his sister." She must be thinking about those words the hollow said.

"And her will to keep him safe kept her here." He finished for her.

"By the way she grabbed me I would say she didn't want her brother to love any girl except her." Annabelle added.

It did make sense.

Toshiro went ahead and jumped the gun. "What did she mean by, Pain, Lose, and Hurt?" He had to ask. It was bothering her which bothered him.

"My family." Annabelle sad plainly.

"The pain of dying at a young age." Her death. Remembering she was dead since she was a child.

"Losing my father when I was nine. My mother leaving me at five. My brother disappeared and doesn't come home but tells me he's fine." Her family was messed up.

Her mother was also a Reeper so her leaving made sense. But then her father's death came and ruined her big time.

Her brother...

"THEN he tries to kill me! Twice!"

Yeah. Her brother is the reason she died so young. And her mother didn't-Couldn't do a thing to stop it.

"I have no one left." She was hurting from being alone.

"Your not alone anymore. Your are with us." Ichigo, Rukia and himself saved her from being killed by the Reepers over her killing someone. Everyone else cared for her like family. Rangiku called her her little sister.

Annabelle just laughed.

"I became a Reeper when I was ten! After my father died and my brother left me on the streets. I had no choice. My mother was a killer. And so am I." "No your not."

"I am. I should have been a Reeper a long time ago. Like when my brother killed me. When I was just FIVE! The day before my mother left us."

She hated her past. But treasured it too. Being a child who had no idea about the world. Before she found out what she was.

"I live in my old abandoned apartment because I can't leave the past behind me. I can't leave my memories of my childhood." She was choking up. "I'm just fine."

Toshiro sat next to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "But you met Ichigo in high school. Then Rukia. And now Rangiku and me."

She was trying to hold back tears. One tear fell slowly down her cheek.

He wiped it off not removing his hand.

"Everyone I loved has tried to kill me. And the one best friend I has died because of me. Because I couldn't control my powers of becoming a Banki. A spirit of death." She went quiet again. Her friends death is how she was found out. Why she was hunted by her own kind. Toshiro couldn't stand it anymore.

"Annabelle. I asked you to be in my squad for other reasons besides to keep an eye on you." She looked up at him. "I asked you, because you were alone and I wanted to help you. You have been more helpful then that lazy Rangiku!" She giggled slightly.

"You help any of my other members with their training when I can't.

When I need Rangiku out of my hair you take care of her for me so I don't stress over it.

You even keep me company at night when I'm still up working on papers. Even doing some of my work so I get to bed. Your just so innocent.

Your just a girl who needed love again." He never thought he would be saying these words. Toshiro? I don't need to love again. I haven't lost it." She just doesn't want to show it.

"Annabelle. I like you more then any friend or squad member. You are just the girl who gets me." Annabelle was confused. "What? Are you drunk?" Toshiro chuckled.

"No I am not. I am trying to tell you that I really really like you." This time Annabelle got what he was trying to say. "Toshiro? A-are you trying...To say that Y-you love me?" He laughed. He face of shock was priceless.

He leaned closer to her. "Yes, Annabelle. I love you." He finally kissed her. She didn't stop him from doing it or push him away.

She leaned back and kissed him back. She did love. She loved him. She just had to hide it. Fear of hurt was too much for her. Well not anymore.

She had been waiting for this moment. Wrapping her arms around his neck, messing with his hair, she was enjoying it. Toshiro held her waist before she dragged him down.

Both lay on the couch, not breaking away for a second.

Annabelle was griping his cloths to his touch. She opened her mouth and let him in.

Toshiro stuck his tongue in her mouth and she did the same.

She wasn't letting him go. She held him close to her, pulling him on top of her. He wasn't fighting her closeness. She was so warm he wouldn't mind staying like this with her forever.

But forever can't last.

Finally they pulled apart for air. Annabelle smiled at her captain. "I love you too! God! I've been wanting to say that for so long." He smiled at her. "I didn't know you had those feelings hidden." Annabelle rolled her eyes. "Of course. Like any girl wouldn't fall for a man like you." Toshiro laughed.

They both sat up on the couch, taking deep breaths.

"Rangiku will NEVER find out about this. Or else I won't hear the end of it." Toshiro said. Annabelle nodded in agreement. "If she does I'm coming back here to live. My life will be over for sure. Blackmail is so not a good thing." Annabelle said.

But, "Finally! Now I can get away with drinking! Those two are going to get it." Rangiku giggled.


End file.
